Moonlit Waltz
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: It hardly snows in Los Angeles, but that doesn't make it any less lonely during the Christmas season. StefanxCole.


"Stefan, is drinking during the holidays really necessary?" Cole murmured with a quirked

eyebrow as they drove to the club. "It is in my case," Stefan replied, chuckling when he

glanced over and saw the bemused smile that graced Cole's face, "Some people decorate

trees; I like to loosen up after work," he spoke matter-of-factly. Christmas was a few days

away and it was always a difficult time of the year for the Pole; and when things got too

real for his liking, he would sometimes go out for a drink to relax.

But, almost always during Christmastime, he would go out drinking with a friend.

Unfortunately, guys like Leary and Enrique were trapped at work and the only other

person who was free to roam had been his partner. Cole wasn't unpleasant company to

keep, but he didn't strike Stefan as much of a drinker. But it was better to have the rigid

golden boy with him than knock back a few glasses alone.

Stefan drove into the parking lot, shutting off the engine and removing his keys from the

ignition. "Let's try to not to get too light on our feet, okay?" Cole mused as he stepped

out of the Buick, following after his partner into the club. "What, are you afraid of getting

loose lips?" Stefan grinned as he sat on the stool, nodding at the bartender, "I'll have

brandy, thanks," he ordered his drink before glancing at Cole expectantly, "You want

seltzer water, kid?" he chuckled when the blonde frowned disapprovingly.

"I'll have scotch, thank you," Cole answered, folding his hands on the polished counter.

"Ahh so you have some hair on your chest after all," the Pole teased, nodding in thanks

when they received their glasses. "I can hold my liquor like any other man; that doesn't

mean that I need to drink myself under the table to have a good time," Cole spoke

passively as he took the glass that was slid over to him.

"Hey, you're here to shoot the breeze with me, so I can't complain," Stefan replied as he

held up his glass for a toast, "To holiday cheer," the corner of his mouth turning up into a

sly smile as Cole snorted in amusement and clinked their glasses together. "To holiday

cheer and hopefully a New Year with fewer bodies piling up," Cole mumbled as he took

a sip. "Amen to that," Stefan shook his head and tilted his head back to drink the cool,

pleasantly burning alcohol.

Stefan wasn't sure how long they had been at the club or just how many glasses of

brandy he emptied, but he was content with staying in his seat and watching the other

patrons dance.

During this time, the young men and women had taken to swing dancing and were all

smiles. The more experienced dancers were actually able to lift their dates over their

shoulders and perform dizzying spins while the apparent greenhorns were content with

shimmying their hips and kicking their feet out to the band's rhythm. The sight was so

mesmerizing compared to the boring bottle-decorated wall of the bar that they ended up

turning around on their stools to watch the crowd wholeheartedly.

Stefan would point and tell jokes about how the ladies might just get stuck on the ceiling

if they were thrown high enough while Cole would watch in calm silence, sometimes

chuckling at Stefan's antics.

Just as he was beginning to feel warm and sleepy, he felt it was probably about time to

pack it in and call it a night before he and his partner got too tipsy. "Well, I think I've had

my fill; how about you, Cole?" Stefan sighed as he stood up from his seat, leaving a stack

of bills on the counter for their drinks.

"Oh," Cole spoke as he glanced at his watch before finishing the contents of his glass,

picking up his hat and placing it back on his head as he rose from his seat, "I'm surprised

we stayed as long as he we did."

With one glance around the room, Stefan decided that it was too crowded for his liking to

push his way through the throngs of patrons to leave through the front door; turning to

see a side door by the bar and gesturing for Cole to follow him out that way.

Stefan stuffed his hands into his pockets and sucked in a breath of cool air through his

nostrils once they were outside, glancing up at the sky briefly to spot some stars in the

vast darkness. "Those dancers really were something, huh?" Stefan glanced back at the

blonde when he heard the door close. "Did you want to dance?" Cole asked with a

quirked eyebrow.

"Nah, I've got two left feet; I don't think I'd be much of a dance partner," he chuckled.

"I could teach you a few steps, if you want." Stefan stared at the blonde incredulously at

the offer, figuring he was joking – even though he wasn't known for harnessing a sense

of humor of any kind – and he attempted to laugh it off, "Real funny, Cole."

"I'm serious," Cole insisted as he held out his hands for the Pole to take, "You mentioned

before that we should loosen up, so why not?"

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he eyed Cole's palms. He knew it was

probably the alcohol doing the talking and neither he nor his partner were quite

themselves; and not only that, but they were two grown men, what if someone saw them?

When Cole pursed his lips together in a flat line and raised his eyebrows expectantly,

Stefan sighed and stepped closer to Cole to grasp his hands, "Alright, I'll humor you," he

relented. They were drunk; two drunk friends, so it probably wasn't all that bizarre.

And, if someone did stumble upon them dancing in the back alley, why would they care?

The faintest of smiles adorned Cole's lips in victory, taking Stefan's right hand and

placing it on his left shoulder before placing his hand on the brunette's hip. "I guess

we're doing something a little fancier then?" Stefan mused as he looked at Cole's hand

on his hip, clearing his throat.

"We'll start with something simple…like the fox trot," Cole furrowed his brows in

concentration, looking down at their feet. Stefan felt a bit apprehensive at the name of the

dance Cole had in mind; it made him think that the fox trot meant they would be skipping

and jumping around. "Alright," Cole began, "I'm going to take a step forward and you

take a step back," he coached the Pole, bringing his left leg forward towards Stefan and

watching as he automatically picked up his right foot and moved it back.

"Good," Stefan felt somewhat relieved at the encouragement, readjusting his grip on

Cole. "Now, every time you take a step back you need to quickly move the opposite leg

off to the side," Cole instructed as he waited for Stefan to move his leg. A soft noise left

his throat when Stefan moved his leg to the right, "Hm, no, you move your leg to the left

first," he nodded approvingly when Stefan corrected himself, "There you go," he praised

him. "Okay, now we'll close our feet together," he spoke as he demonstrated by bringing

his left foot in close to touch his right foot, smiling when Stefan matched him.

"Good, now, I'm going to bring my leg back and you'll move yours forward and follow

me," he demonstrated once more by picking up his right leg and taking a step back,

smiling again as his partner brought his leg forward. "And I'll move my leg to the side

and we close our feet again like before," he murmured, continuing to watch as their feet

moved in sync; his own moving confidently from practice and Stefan's with a hint of

apprehension, smiling and looking up at the Pole in success, "And that's how it's done."

Stefan looked up from his feet, "Not bad," he chuckled.

"You think you can handle all that in one go?" Stefan scoffed at the challenge, "Try me."

Cole took the lead once again, Stefan following in step; stumbling at first, but managed to

keep up. It had been an easy, repetitive dance. But it was too structured, too safe; it was

easy to grow bored of.

Stefan paused in his step, waiting for Cole to stop before beginning to move again;

guiding them both in a slow circle. Cole had a look of puzzlement on his face until he

realized that the Pole had wanted a change of pace, following his lead with a content

smile. Before, Stefan had been staring at his feet to make sure he didn't slip up, but now

that he was confident in his movements, he was able to look Cole in the eye.

And he couldn't be sure if he felt weightless because of the alcohol or the spark in those

hazy blues. His stomach fluttered and his heart beat faster, and he was vaguely aware that

those same feelings manifested in their dance as his feet continued to pivot along the

concrete. At some point they both lost their sense of direction and Cole found his back

against the brick wall of the club, eliciting a gasp. Stefan stumbled, dizzy from their

continuous spinning and followed Cole as he made contact with the wall, catching

himself by placing his hands along the wall on either side of Cole's head.

Stefan brought his gaze up from the ground to look at Cole, drawn in by those eyes once

more. And those thin pink lips didn't help matters, either; not making the connection that

their faces were getting closer until he had sealed their lips together. Stefan had never

imagined Cole's lips could be so soft, cupping his cheek and sucking on his bottom lip.

He could smell his cologne, some kind of exotic combination he hadn't smelled before

and all the more helpful in reminding him that Cole really was one of a kind and the type

of man he wished he could grow closer to. A lifetime ago, it had broken his heart when

his first boyfriend had broken it off between them; disregarding their time and memories

with the excuse that they were grown men and it was high time that they put it aside to

find wives and start families someday. What they had was a fling and it was time to clean

up their act. He had tried; oh, how he tried to change and fit into society's mold.

He tried so hard to flatter and impress the women he asked to dinner, tried so hard to

make them happy in bed. But there was no love there.

And if there was no love, what was the point?

After all this time, after all that hard work, he still couldn't help himself.

But the encounters were few and far in between and it killed him to be so empty and

alone.

Stefan heard a muffled grunt, pulling away to breathe and froze.

This was still Cole. Cole was drunk. He was young and had his whole life ahead of him.

He couldn't bring himself to do this with him…

His face crumbled in shame and regret and he pulled away, preparing to voice an

apology. Stefan hadn't expected Cole to grab his forearm, placing his hand on the back of

his head and pulling him back in for another kiss in a wordless gesture of acceptance.

His mind reeled as he tried to make sense of it all.

Was Cole like him?

Was it really possible that someone so profound as his partner could actually understand?

He couldn't remember a time he felt so lucky.

Stefan's lip between Cole's teeth brought him back to the moment, spurred on by the

shiver that ran up his spine. He pulled away to nibble on the blonde's neck, caressing his

clothed chest.

Cole bit his lip in an attempt to prevent a groan slipping past his lips as Stefan grabbed

his ass firmly and nipped at his ear, keeping one hand on the Pole's back and the other

running through his hair.

Stefan sealed their lips in a searing kiss once again, delving his tongue inside the blonde's

mouth and fondled the front of his pants, smiling as Cole arched his back and moaned.

"Shouldn't we do this somewhere more private?" Cole asked shakily, biting his lip again

as his partner continued to touch him. "Fifteen minute drive to my place is too long a

wait, Cole," Stefan murmured as he kissed along the blonde's jaw line. Cole glanced to

his left and right, sighing in defeat, "Alright," he replied as he unbuckled his belt, "But

we need to be discreet about this," he murmured to the brunette.

"I'll be gentle," Stefan grinned playfully. In truth, that really was all he could promise

him in this moment.

Cole pushed his pants down to his knees before turning around and bracing his hands on

the wall, hearing Stefan unzip his own pants and some shuffling; jumping when he felt

the Pole caress his rear. Stefan placed a hand on Cole's hip, caressing him reassuringly,

before slipping his fingers into the other man's mouth; biting his lip as Cole sensually

licked and sucked on the digits. With his fingers thoroughly slicked, Stefan slowly eased

them into the blonde, moving them in and out, stretching him as best he could with the

lubrication he had and hoped that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

He felt Cole tense up at first, leaning forward to gingerly kiss his neck, "Easy, Cole, try

to relax." Cole sucked in a breath and slowly released it as he tried to will himself to

relax, shivering as Stefan's full lips touched his skin with such feathery light kisses.

To help Cole relax more, Stefan reaches around and strokes his partner's cock, smiling

when Cole moans and thrusts into his hand; quickening the pace of his fingers before he

risked helping the blonde come too soon.

Cole bites his lip in anticipation when Stefan removes his fingers from inside him and his

throbbing cock is abandoned. Stefan slowly eases his member into Cole, continuing to

place kisses on the blonde's shoulder.

He waited a few moments for his partner to adjust to the size of his length, beginning a

slowly building rhythm once he saw Cole nod his head to signal he was ready.

Cole shuddered at the sensation, bowing his head as Stefan began to thrust faster into

him; his eyes shooting open and moaning loudly when a certain spot was grazed,

"Stefan!" he gasped, thrusting back against the brunette for added friction.

Stefan groaned as he continued to thrust into the blonde, unable to restrain himself from

building up momentum, "Sorry, kid, I won't be able to last much longer," he grunts as he

strokes Cole's member to match the rhythm of his hips; relishing the sound of Cole's

bated breathing and keening moans. Cole arches his back as he reaches climax, his voice

catching in his throat; catching himself on his palms as he leans forward against the brick

wall, reveling in the feeling of Stefan's breath as it ghosts over his skin. Stefan tenses up

as he achieves his own orgasm, digging his fingers into the blonde's hips as he climaxed;

releasing a low groan before wrapping his arms around the other man in a comforting

embrace. "Would you be willing to give me dance lessons again?" Stefan teased, nibbling

on Cole's ear affectionately. Cole smiles and turns in the Pole's arms to cup his face in

his hands, "Love to, and no shoes required," he mused, sealing their lips together.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I wrote this back on February 2nd of this year as a belated Christmas fic request for

someone who wanted me to write about Cole and Stefan. I got this rather…cheesy idea to

write about them at a bar and share a dance. I still have one more Christmas request that I

haven't written yet and I _really_ need to get on it!

Hopefully, I can write it within the next month, maybe.

Shush, I'm a sucker for dances under the moon light – I mean, who _isn't_?

Cole and Stefan are irresistible, so expect more stories featuring them for awhile.

Lin


End file.
